Iron Rose Stylist Legion
The Iron Rose Stylist Legion is a group of stylists led by Queen Elle of Pigeon Kingdom. They are best known for traveling around Miraland and committing various crimes in order to gain access to exclusive designs and materials. Members History Year 676 Four years after the Nine-Day War, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne and started the age of the "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists, the Iron Roses, was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land.Prologue Queen's Shadow Year 680 After being transported to Miraland, Nikki first encountered the Iron Rose when she learned Mela had stolen a design belonging to Lunar, which was for the Stringless Guqin.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Mysterious Poem Nikki managed to beat Mela in a styling battle and retrieved the design for Lunar, but Mela gave her the warning to beware the Iron Rose.V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose They next became an issue when Nikki and her friends traveled to Moonlit City, where they discovered Lunar had yet again been the victim of an attack. Mela had robbed the Silk Shop in order to gain the spices used to make Cloud Calico.V1: 8-2 Meet Mela Again However, it was later revealed that Lunar, Lunar's mother, and the Mayor of Moonlit City had set up an elaborate plan to hoodwink Mela and made it seem as though Mela had won, when in fact they had protected the vast majority of Moonlit City's treasures.V1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle At the Fantasy Styling Contest, a number of higher-ups such as OrlandoV1: 8-9 To Lilith City and Royce9-8 Prince's Request suspected that Elle would yet again use her Iron Rose for a nefarious plot. However, though Sherry and Mela were there, it was Nidhogg that used the context to stage a rebellion.11-9 It's a rebellion?! Sherry and Mela managed to escape as the contest turned into chaos.11-8 A Fairy from the Tales After traveling to the Republic of Wasteland, Nikki and her friends met yet another member of the Iron Rose: Ransa, who had taken control of the Pota tribe and unseated Tuda's father as head of the tribe.13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda Tuda and Nikki managed to defeat her and Ransa did leave. Tuda's father revealed once she was gone that she was part of the Iron Rose.13-9 Iron Rose Badge Still traveling through the Republic of Wasteland, Nikki and her friends, including Ace, encountered Sherry. Sherry told Ace she needed to have a private conversation with her, and though Nikki and her friends were extremely wary, when Sherry mentioned Ace's purple hair, referencing her relation to Elle, she went with her without complaint.14-2 Farewell, Sherry The next time the Iron Rose acted, it was as allies of Nikki rather than foes. Queen Elle, who views the Pigeon Kingdom as a "peacekeeper" within Miraland politics, instructed them to fly an airship to Cloud City from their base outside Lor River City in order to help Nikki defeat Nidhogg.15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship Sherry, Mela, and Ransa tried to get Debbie to come with them, but she was lost in a book, so they left without her and brought Nikki the Dawnblade.16-3 The Dwarf Stylist15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki With this, Nikki easily defeated Nidhogg, and the Iron Rose took her back to Lor River City and parted ways with her.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg16-4 Cannot Be Underestimated Disbandment One of the Iron Rose Styling Legion's tasks was to find materials in order to craft one of King Sayet's relics, which was a design that required a special material. In order to work towards this goal, the Iron Rose went into the mountains of Pigeon Kingdom; however, they were unable to find the material. Because of this, Elle made the decision to disband the Iron Rose.1-3 Locked door The members of the Iron Rose reacted differently to their disbandment. Though Ransa was confused and depressed at first, she refused to give up. Instead, she began to work together with Nikki in order to seek out more of Sayet's designs and find out their secrets. With Nikki's encouragement, she also began to feel there was another reason for the disbandment that Elle wasn't telling them, and vowed to discover it as well.1-7 Morning washed by rain Debbie remained loyal to both the Iron Rose and to Queen Elle, and said that even though they had been disbanded, the Iron Rose would live on in her heart. She continued to carry on missions in their name in order to keep their honor alive.2-5 The Iron Rose Despite her loyalty and belief that Elle had her reasons for disbanding the Iron Rose, she helped Nikki try to escape Elle's rule after Ransa sought her out.2-3 Into the Night Sherry took the news the hardest. She was still loyal to Elle and did not want to disobey her orders, but after running into Ransa and Nikki in Oren, she helped them sneak into the city to further their goals. However, it's suspected by Nikki that she alerted Elle to their presence, resulting in Nikki's capture by royal guards when they tried to sneak into her castle.2-2 Poem and Rose When Nikki tried to escape the queen's castle, Sherry was the one to stop her each time, and she even had Debbie thrown out of the city after Debbie helped Nikki.2-6 Before the Night Reconciliation After Ace helped Nikki escape from the tower, Ace explained to Nikki that she believed Nikki was the destined girl who was meant to reunite the Iron Rose and serve as its true leader. Momo was taken aback, but Ace pointed her sword at the moon and summoned the other loyal members of the Iron Rose: Ransa, Mela, and Debbie. Though Nikki was uncertain about her own fate in this world, she took on the responsibility, and the Iron Rose was formed again under her leadership.2-7 Destined Girl Etymology Name by Server References ru:Легион стилистов Железной розы Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Organizations Category:Pigeon Kingdom